


Les paradis perdus

by camille_miko



Category: Cockroach Inc
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.<br/>Résumé : Une K7 de musique peut faire resurgir bien des souvenirs entre Ovide et Zip…<br/>Note : J’espère que ça te plaira, dear anon…<br/>Prompt : Un soir de beuverie, Zip avoue à son meilleur ami que plus jeune, il avait un peu le béguin pour lui. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'était aussi le cas d'Ovide. A toi de voir si ils restent amis ou si ça va plus loin. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les paradis perdus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/gifts).



Ovide laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Il était bien allongé sur le canapé, la tête presque dans le vide. Ziprian était à côté de lui, assis à même le sol. Tous les deux écoutaient une vieille compil’ de musique qu’ils avaient retrouvé.  
C’était le second qui l’avait gravé pour le brun lors de leurs années collège. Elle n’était pas exceptionnelle, mais il fallait reconnaître que les chansons étaient plutôt bien choisies. Un concentré assez efficace de ce qui se faisait au début des années 2000.  
Ovide se demanda s’il l’avait déjà écouté en entier quand ils arrivèrent à la dernière chanson. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu ce slow. Il n’était pas plus de leur jeunesse. Il devait bien dater des années 80.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami, en haussant un sourcil. Il dû attendre plusieurs secondes avant qu’il ne lui réponde.  
\- J’aimais bien cette chanson, se défendit Zip, légèrement rosissant.  
Ovide continua à le fixer. Autant le dire, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à cette excuse. Malgré ce que pensaient bien des gens, Ziprian n’était pas fantasque de cette manière.  
\- Elle me rappelait un bon souvenir. En quelque sorte.  
\- Tu as emballé sur ce slow ! Qui ? S’exclama son ami.  
Un vague marmonnement lui répondit.

Le sourire d’Ovide s’élargit très largement. Il y avait une histoire là dessous et il tenait à la connaître.  
\- Allez ! Tu peux tout me dire !  
\- J’ai pas « emballé » là-dessus, grogna-t-il. A cette époque-là, j’étais pas à l’aise avec ça.  
Il fallait reconnaître que si Zip avait compris très rapidement qu’il était homosexuel, il avait mis longtemps avant de le reconnaître et plus encore à le dire tout haut. A son plus grand étonnement, ni Ovide, ni ses parents avaient semblé surpris quand il avait fini par leur avouer.  
\- Il y avait juste un garçon qui me faisait quelque chose.  
\- Qui te faisait quelque chose ? Tu veux dire que tu en étais totalement amoureux ou que c’était ton fantasme ?  
L’espace d’un instant, il eut l’impression d’avoir giflé son ami. Son regard s’était figé, au même titre que son visage.  
\- C’est… Zip’…  
\- C’est rien, finit-il par dire. Juste que ce mec sur lequel tu blagues comme ça… C’est toi. Donc si tu pouvais éviter.  
Il avait dit ça, comme si ce n’était rien. Même sans le connaître, on savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Son visage le trahissait à cet instant. Il n’avait au final qu’assez peu parlé de ses coups de cœur amoureux jusqu’à Neil.  
Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu tous ses râteaux, mais quelqu’un de sérieux ? Non, jamais. Peut-être aurait-il dû s’en rendre compte plus tôt.  
\- Et c’est… Encore d’actualité ? Demanda-t-il comme si ce n’était rien, pour lui aussi.  
\- Non.  
La réponse était arrivée trop vite, trop rapidement, trop… Comme si c’était une réponse préparée depuis bien longtemps.  
\- Il y a Raphaël, maintenant, rajouta-t-il alors qu’il détourna les yeux.  
Ovide hocha la tête.  
\- D’accord. Je… J’en savais rien.

Il le regardait, détaillant son visage.  
\- Tu ne regrettes rien ? Demanda-t-il, avant de s’humidifier les lèvres.  
\- Notre amitié face à quelque chose qui n’aurait pas marché ? Non.  
Le brun pencha légèrement la tête à cette réponse.  
Zip s’était légèrement rapproché de lui en lui expliquant cela.  
\- Si tu me demandes, ce qui en aurait été si tu avais été gay ou au moins aventureux… Ca serait différent.  
\- Et si je l’avais été ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Gay ? Tu es ridicule, lui dit-il avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix. Je t’ai vu avec Prudence, je te rappelle.  
\- Aventureux, je veux dire.

Ziprian s’était arrêté. Ovide n’était pas quelqu’un de cruel. Ce n’était pas son style de parler de choses qu’il ne pouvait pas faire.  
C’était une des bases de leur amitié : accepter l’autre tel qu’il était et ne pas se servir de ses faiblesses pour le blesser. C’était pour cela que ça fonctionnait entre eux.  
Il n’eut pas réellement le temps de réfléchir plus loin. Ovide s’était rapproché et il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus logique à cet instant.

Il l’embrassa.  
Oh, pas un baiser hollywoodien ou plein de langue et de bave. Non. Juste deux paires de lèvres qui s’effleuraient, tout doucement, en prenant leur temps.

\- Je… Je l’ai été. Enfin. Quand on avait quinze ans, je l’aurais été pour toi. Mais… Pas jusqu’au bout, je crois.  
Zip pouffa de rire. Sa tête était encore dans le creux du cou de son ami. Il le sentait partir dans son fou-rire.  
\- Je sais. Je sais tout ça.

Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne bougèrent de leur position.

Tout allait bien.

Fin.


End file.
